Be A Man
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: Ciel has been feeling odd around Elizabeth lately, which results in him having trouble looking her in the eye! When things reach a breaking point, there's only one person who can help him with his problem. SebastianxCiel smut fic.


**Title: **Be a Man

**Series: **Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

**Pairing: **Sebastian x Ciel

**Rating: **M for sexual themes, mild language, and ideologically sensitive material.

Wow, how long as it been since I've written a fanfiction? This is blasphemous! I'll try not to do this to you again, my lovely subscribers. As an aside for this fic, I never really mention their ages, but in my head they're a bit older than they are in the series. You can interpret it in whatever way floats your boat.

Also, blame NotAnotherFangirl for this. It's all her fault, she told me to write it for her since I've never written a fanfiction smut (I've roleplayed, never written a an all-out one in fanfics). Oh yeah, this is a smut by the way, thus why it's M. If this offends you then well..you have a chance to turn back now.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ciel! Come blow out the candles on my cake with me!"<p>

The Phantomhive manor was bustling with excitement as Elizabeth's birthday party took place. It was a small gathering, only consisting of her family, the Phantomhive staff, and Ciel himself, but Elizabeth provided so much excitement you'd think there was 500 guests. The vast halls and rooms were filled with as many cute objects as Ciel could come up with. He didn't enjoy his manor being turned into a girl's paradise, but as much as he hated to admit it he'd do anything for his future bride. That included walking into the girliest stores in England to find the perfect present for her. It turned out he didn't have to do much work, since his butler seemed to know more about the trends for ladies than he did (which he still didn't quite understand).

"Come on Ciel, or the wax is going to ruin my cute cake!" Elizabeth cried as she grabbed his arm and dragged him along, breaking him out of his daze. He felt like he wasn't even awake as he stared at the abundance of pink decorations that covered the mundane manor.

"E-..Elizabeth! I know you're excited but could you please let go?" he asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Y..You don't want to blow out the candles with me?" she turned around quickly, the skirt of her dress flying around almost as fast as she did.

"That's not what I said..." he looked away, trying to hide the redness that had seeped into his face. What was the matter with him? He was normally very composed.

"Oh, well come on then!" she skipped along again, and after a deep breath Ciel followed her, trying not to spend too much time thinking about how she looked. For some reason, he'd been paying more attention to how she presented herself than usual. The way her curls fell against her shoulders, the way her dress hugged her corset bound figure. It was an odd sensation that he'd been trying to fight off since the party began. He didn't want to think of someone he'd known since he was young in this way, even if she was his betrothed.

He didn't spend much time dwelling on the fact as they blew out candles and ate cake. That is, until Elizabeth tried to feed him cake and he became even more flustered. "Come on Ciel! Just once?" she held her fork out to him with a hopeful expression on her face.

"No, it's not proper," he tried to cover for himself as his face turned red again.

"But it would make me really happy..." she pouted and batted her eyelashes, tearing up just enough to get him to do what she wanted.

"I have to...use the washroom," and with that, he ran away, leaving everyone scratching their heads as he booked it up the stairs. His loyal butler Sebastian followed him up the stairs calmly, as if he had been expecting this all along.

Ciel raced into his room and shut the door, breathing heavily. He then stomped over to his bed and sat on it angrily. He wasn't angry at Elizabeth, or anyone at the party, but at himself. He didn't understand why this was happening all of a sudden. It had never happened before, and he was always able to keep a cool head.

"Young master, I hope you realize that's the oldest excuse in the book," Sebastian was standing calmly in his room. Ciel jumped and almost fell off his large bed.

"Could you not do that? I thought I was alone," he was panting now and had a hand on his chest.

"My apologies, but you know it's my job to tend to your needs," he said simply, holding out a hand to help him up.

Ciel ignored the help and sat back up on his own, "Well, it's none of your business."

"Very well," Sebastian replied simply, "But I will make you some tea to calm your nerves." The moment he turned his back, Ciel spoke again.

"I just don't understand what's going on..." he said under his breath, talking to himself. He was somewhat hoping Sebastian would hear him, but wasn't ready to ask for help willingly.

"What do you mean?" he replied, as if his master had been speaking to him all along.

"It's nothing," he grumbled as he undid his shoes, which suddenly felt 5 sizes too small.

"I can help you with that," he said as he looked over his shoulder.

"No," Ciel grumbled, "I've got this."

"Got what, your shoes or your emotions for Lady Elizabeth?" he smirked, but tried to keep that a secret.

"W..What are you talking about?" he started to turn red again, partially from embarrassment and partially from anger.

"Young master," he turned around, "I know you try your best to keep your composure, but it's painfully obvious that you're starting to feel very adult feelings for your childhood sweetheart."

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at him, loosing his cool completely. Sebastian blinked a bit, taken aback but how angry he really was about the whole situation. After an awkward silence, Ciel closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself. "I never asked for your opinion, so please don't offer it unless asked," he finally said as calmly as he could.

"Very well, young master. Your tea is ready," Sebastian brought it over to him, and it didn't take long for his opinion to be needed.

"I just don't get it," he grumbled into the teacup as he nearly downed the entire cup of hot tea, "Why is this happening to me?"

"Am I allowed to offer my opinion now?" Sebastian decided to be an wiseass. The look on Ciel's face obviously answered his question. "It's simple, really," Sebastian continued as he refilled the teacup, "You're starting to take an interest women for their assets because you're growing up, nothing else to it."

"Do you mean their material worth? Because I'm more than able to provide for her," he buried his face in the cup again now that it was filled.

Sebastian tried not to laugh at him. In most matters, Ciel wasn't this naive. He was usually very grown up, but this is why he was having so many problems in this situation. "That's not what I meant, young master. What I meant was, for lack of a better term, her body," he stated simply and was taken a bit aback when Ciel began chocking on his tea. "You can't deny it, I've seen the way you've been looking at her lately. It's all outward appearances that's gotten your attention, is it not?" he said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, you got me. But what's it to you?" Ciel muttered after his airways cleared, not able to look his butler in the eye.

"Well, I could help you. That is what I'm here for after all," he said simply, taking the empty cup from his masters hands.

"Sebastian, I swear to God, if you turn this into some smutty fanfiction situation I might have to kill you," Ciel gave him very stern orders, able to at least look up to him now.

"Such a shame that there isn't one, then," Sebastian was muttering to himself as he arranged all the tea items on a tray.

"What?"

"Nothing. Would you like my help?" he picked up the tray, "Or do you think you can handle this, since you're such a man?"

"Are you challenging me?" Ciel scowled, "Have you forgotten your place?"

"I'm quite aware of my place, young master. If you don't want my help, simply tell me so," he began to leave the room.

"I want your help," he muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. I know you don't want my help, but you don't have to rub it in," Sebastian was being an ass again.

"I want your help, okay? That's an order!"

A silent smirk emerged on Sebastian's face. He put the tray down on a dresser and turned around, the smirk disappearing. "What do you need help with, my lord?" he said simply, his voice laced with satisfaction.

Panting, Ciel replied to his question, "I need to know how to handle a lady."

"'Handle'?" Sebastian asked, "This isn't really that difficult, but i fyou insist, I can teach you. That is, on one condition."

"You shouldn't be the one to make the conditions, but go on," Ciel crossed his arms and looked at him right in the eyes.

"You have to be the lady. You won't know how to handle a lady unless you know what it's like to be one," he replied, the smirk emerging slightly again, "Do you accept this?"

With an unsatisfied sigh, Ciel replied, "Fine. But this better help."

"Oh, I'm sure it will," Sebastian seemed please with his accomplishment as he made his way over to the bed where his master sat. "Now then, where to begin," he pondered aloud to himself.

"To be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing," Ciel shamefully admitted, and he certainly wasn't happy about it, "I usually don't have problems with anything!"

"Calm down, calm down," Sebastian put his hands out in a calming gesture as he sat down on the bed beside him, "You ordered me to help you, and I will. You won't be _frustrated_ for much longer." Ciel perked up when Sebastian said 'frustrated', since he'd said it in an odd manner, but decided that maybe he was just imagining things. "Now then, the first thing you need to know is how to handle her," he began, "She's a lady, not a dog or a toy, you need to be gentle with her." Before Ciel could protest, Sebastian had wrapped his hands around his waist. "It requires no force at all, sometimes the softest touches are the most effective." Most effective? What was that supposed to mean? Ciel wasn't too sure, but as shivers began to go up his spine he began to understand.

"So...soft touching...got it.." he struggled to get out, "Can we move on?"

"Very well, then you want to pull her in," Sebastian pulled Ciel close to him with what seemed like no effort at all. His arms wrapped tightly, but gently around Ciel's frail body, "Close contact is essential." Ciel suddenly felt like this wasn't quite the lesson he was looking for, but yet he couldn't bring himself to tell him to stop. It got even worse when Sebastian started whispering sensually in his ear, his warm breath sending shivers down his spine. "Whisper in her ear, get her all flustered, then you've really got her wrapped around your little finger."

Oh, he had someone wrapped around his finger all right.

"W..Wait..hold on a second..this isn't what I meant..." Ciel gasped, trying not to sound like he was enjoying this in any way, "I just wanted an explanation..."

"But what better way to learn then through experience?" Sebastian's voice had gone from submissive butler to ominous badass as he zeroed in on his masters neck.

"I..I only ordered you to help me! Not have sex with me!" he shivered and tried in vain to get him off, but in reality he didn't want him to stop.

"Sex is helping. Besides, I never said anything about real sex," Sebastian's slender fingers made their way up Ciel's shirt, "And when did all this happen? You weren't this muscular before~" He began to stroke Ciel's muscles with a single finger, which caused the younger boy to blush.

"There's fake sex?" Ciel cried, his voice cracking slightly in panic and pleasure. What the hell did he mean by that? But there wasn't much time to think about this as Sebastian found something more of interest to him than Ciel's abs. "Hey! What are you doing?" he cried, and suddenly felt droplets of sweat on his face and chest. It was then that he realized somehow his shirt had been removed.

"You're so cute, my lord," Sebastian seemed to be mocking him, "Look how excited you're getting~ Seems like what I've been telling you is working. Now onto the next step."

"You're still trying to teach me things? At this time?" Ciel groaned, shuffling up the bed that he was currently falling off of.

"Of course, I was ordered to," he smirked, and it was then that Ciel finally realized how he'd misconstrued the orders. "Now we learn how to _really handle a lady_," he began to take of his gloves on finger at a time with a satisfied look on his face. Ciel didn't exactly want to do this, but Sebastian was never wrong, and he must have known why he was really frustrated before he even did. So reluctantly, he agreed for him to continue. Sebastian gave him a seductive look, which made Ciel shuffle out of his pants faster then he'd ever done before.

"Now then," Sebastian curled and uncurled his fingers several times, as if he was stretching them for some vast competition, "On to how you _pleasure_ a lady."

"W..Wouldn't it be different because I'm..not one?" he sounded nervous and was still blushing.

"Not necessarily, it's all in how you use your fingers~" Sebastian trailed his finger from Ciel's middle all the way down to where is boxers lay. He then used it so slowly peek at what was inside, "My my, I may have underestimated you. I don't think you'll have any problems with Lady Elizabeth."

"S..Shut up.." he grumbled, looking away as his bangs covered his eyes to hide his pleasured expression.

"I beg to differ, I'll have a lot of fun with this," Sebastian quit being slow and ripped off the boxers in one swift movement. He then gently took Ciel's member in his fingers, as if it required no effort at all. If Ciel wasn't being fondled, he would have notice how graceful Sebastian's fingers looked. But there was no time for that – it was time to get down to business. Slowly, Sebastian's fingers trailed gently up and down. his fingers gracing his member just enough for feeling as Ciel's back began to arch in ecstasy. "See how easy this is?" he smirked, "Just like stroking a baby, hmn?" He continued to feel him at the same slow speed he had been before.

"P..Please..." Ciel was no longer able to hold in his emotions, now sweating more than ever before as beads of sweat dripped down his body.

"Please what? I can't help you if you aren't giving me any orders, my lord," he smirked and almost seemed to slow his touch.

"F..Faster..." Ciel gasped. He felt like this was so wrong, but in this moment he knew nothing but pure pleasure.

"Very well," he began to speed up the motion, his fingers gripping tighter and tighter to the member between his hand. He could feel it throbbing, ready at any moment to be finished off.

"Don't hold it in, or you'll hurt yourself," Sebastian frowned when nothing seemed to be happening as he pumped harder.

"I can't do it.." he whimpered, trying to close his legs.

"Yes you can, all it takes it one moment and you'll feel like you never have before," Sebastian smirked again as he lowered his head and took one lick at the tip with the tip of his own tongue.

"A..Ahh...!" Ciel groaned, he could feel the pressure building, he was coming to his peak and...

A crash of dishes.

Flustered yelling from outside the hall.

Ciel flew up into a sitting position, panting hard. He looked down at himself and realized he was wearing his pyjamas and had been tucked into bed. He felt all over himself, realizing he was covered in nervous sweat. He felt all over his body as if he expected something to be missing, but he was all in place. He pushed the damp hair away from his place and took the glass of water that was sitting by his bedside and drank it all in one large gulp.

"Are you alright, young master?" Sebastian entered the room, holding a candlestick in one hand and some broken dishes in the other. Maylene could be heard rushing around in the background until Sebastian closed the door behind him.

"I..I think so..what happened?" he was still panting, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"After you rushed out from the party I found you asleep in here, so I just tucked you in and the party ended. Are you sure you're alright?" he tilted his head to the side as he set down the candlestick and picked up the empty glass, placing it on top of the pile of broken dishes before picking up the candle once more.

"As I said before, I'm pretty sure that I'm alright. Just a dream..." he began to calm down, the pounding in his chest beginning to subside.

"You seemed to be having a good time with Lady Elizabeth in your dream," he replied slyly with a silent snicker as he went to leave the room.

"H..Hey! Who said you could listen?" he became embarrassed again, the red returning to his face and the pounding beginning again in his chest.

"Not to be rude, my lord, but the whole house would hear. We just didn't want to wake you," he replied simply.

"Well, it was all just a dream," he murmured, "So there's no need to be concerned. I'm going back to sleep." And with that, he curled back under the covers and grumbled to himself for a bit before falling asleep.

"Mmm...yes, all a dream..." Sebastian smirked as he blew out the candle, the smoke looming in the room like a mystery as he walked out into the hall with a satisfied expression on his face.

**~THE END~**


End file.
